Broken
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: Why does Jade act, dress and feel the way she does? Well it all started... With the horrible men in her life. Jade/Andre because come on, there is not enough of that pairing! PLEASE READ? T for adult themes and language! One-shot


Broken

A/N: Hey guys... Just a little idea I had to get out of my system.

Summary: Why does Jade act, dress and feel the way she does? Well it all started... With the horrible men in her life. Jade/Andre because come on, there is not enough of that pairing!

* * *

"Broken"

The screaming, the arguing, it just wouldn't stop. A young Jade sat in the corner, cradling her head in her hands, icy tears streaming down her face and onto her purple dress. She couldn't be more than three.

"You said that she was healthy!" Her dad's voice said.

"She is! She is perfectly fine!" Her mother's followed.

"Then why won't the other kids play with her? You know, the normal kids," Jade froze. Did her daddy think she wasn't normal? Why was he saying these awful things.

"She is normal! She is just different," her mother was crying. Her mother never cried.

"She is a freak!"

"Don't talk about your daughter like that-"

"That thing is not my daughter!" He roared. Jade couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Stop yelling at mommy!" She yelled, jumping on his back. She knew it was a mistake, anything to stop him. He growled and pulled her off, throwing her against the wall. She cried out in pain. Just as he was advancing on Jade again, her mother came up behind him and hit him with the handle of a knife. He fell to the ground, unconcious.

The police came a few minutes later, arresting him for child abuse, asking her questions she couldn't answer. Her mother ushered them out and promised Jade that she would never have to deal with another man like that.

She was wrong.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Beck and Jade had not been together forever. No, people just glamorized it. In fact, they broke up long before anyone noticed. Before him, however, Jade had dated another Hollywood Arts guy: Kyle.

He was sweet to her, at first, bringing her flowers, telling her she was beautiful. This was back when Jade was still Jade. Blonde haired, unpierced Jade. Back when she smiled and even laughed.

Then the abuse started.

The first time, Jade didn't think much of it, just Kyle losing his temper. He smacked her across the face after hearing a rumor about her and some guy named Beck. (She hadn't even known him at the time). Eventually she had calmed him down and he had apologized profusley. She agreed to a second chance.

And a third and a fourth and an eighth.

You'd think that a girl like Jade would bust his face in, but she wasn't really Jade then.

The worst of it was a party, about three months after they'd gotten together. He had insisted they go, "I mean we have been together for three months and Danny is my best friend,". She went along and hung out mainly in the corner. That's where she met Andre.

Sweet, down to earth, songwriting Andre. She wondered how she had never seen him at school before. He said that he didn't like to stand out. He was a fantastic singer by what he had sung to her. He was also a pretty good songwriter. He told her about a record deal he had been offered that he had given up for a friend. He gave her a smile just as Kyle walked up.

"Oh hey Ky-"

BAM! Kyle punched Andre right in the jaw. Jade screamed and everybody stared.

"Kyle what the hell?" She yelled at him. She needed to get him out of here, away from Andre; that much, she knew. She took his hand and sent an apologetic look at Andre. He nodded in understanding. She led Kyle to a seperate room and tried to talk to him. However, all the beer had gone to his head and he didn't want to just talk. And so, despite her pleas and cries, he crossed the line.

She woke up in a strange house at God knows what time. She could still feel him all over her... Inside of her...

* * *

It was high time she got up, she guessed. She pulled on her favorite red dress, her black heels and grabbed her purse. For the second time she was afraid of the most important man in her life.

When she finally managed to get down the stairs, she found Andre, sitting in the corner, humming something. She walked over to him, more like stumbled. She almost fell over but he popped up and caught her before she could. He kept his arms around her, steadying her.

"You okay?" I saw Kyle leave with some other girl and wondered what happened to you," Jade looked at the clock: 2 am. Her mother was going to kill her. If she didn't do it herself first.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. He shrugged.

"They called 911 to come and make sure that Kyle hadn't broken anything in my face," she looked up at him, "Don't worry, he didn't. Anyway, when the druggies heard that the cops were on their way, they cleared out. Everyone else just kind of left with them.

"Oh," she said. He smiled, holding her tighter.

"You need a ride? I assume Kyle brought you," she nodded and he took her to his car. Jade kept looking at the deep purple bruise on Andre's jaw line. He kept insisting it didn't hurt. She had a feeling that was a lie.

They pulled up at her house a few minutes later, where Kyle was standing in the driveway. She was afraid to come out of the car. She did eventually, Andre right on her tail.

"Hey baby," Kyle said.

"Get out, Kyle," Jade spat at him. He smirked and walked closer to her, "Don't touch me," she growled. Andre stepped in between them.

"Ooh! This your new boyfriend?" Kyle asked.

"A friend," Andre said. Even though he didn't know, he knew.

"Riiiiiiight," Kyle advanced on Andre, "Listen, I don't care if black guys are supposed to be stronger, I can still take you down," then he jumped on Andre. Jade ran to her front door.

"JOHN!" Her stepdad of eight years came running out, a shotgun in his hands.

"What baby girl?" He then saw the two guys fighting, "Which one is the bad guy?"

"Kyle," Jade liked that he didn't just assume that it was the guy who wasn't her boyfriend.

"Kyle!" John yelled. The two boys instantly stopped fighting.

"Mr. West!" Kyle put on his dazzling smile.

"I want you out of this house... NOW!" Kyle looked hurt.

"But why-"

"OUT!" Kyle smirked again.

"I'll get you back Jade," he said, "When your daddy isn't around to protect you," Jade fell onto Andre again, his arms wrapping around her instantly. He started to help her inside when her stepdad stopped them.

"Son," Andre looked up at the stern-faced man, "Thank you. You are welcome in this house any time," Andre nodded.

"Thank you sir," when he got her inside and to her room, he finally asked, "Jade... What did Kyle do?" Jade froze but acted nonchalant.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he... Assault you?" How did he know? Jade looked into his eyes with tears in hers and he had his answer. He hugged her to him tighter.

"I didn't know what to do! He wouldn't stop," she cried onto his shoulder.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," he stroked her hair. Jade marveled at the fact that they were so close already. Though, after all of this, she was glad she had a friend.

* * *

That night, Jade made Andre stay in the guest room down the hall. She woke up a couple of times, screaming in fear. The third time, however, Andre ran to her room, refusing to leave. Though she would never admit it now, she was glad he was there, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest; that was the only way she could fall asleep. He hummed a lullaby into her ear as she drifted into some form of dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke up to the soft strike of a guitar. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Andre smiled at her. He had her old black guitar in his hands.

"Hey," she forced a smile to her face.

"You hungry? I thought we could go for lunch; introduce you to my crowd. I figured you would want some new friends at school," she nodded.

"That would be nice," she paused. "Should we... Call the police?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Are you ready for that?" She shook her head, "Then... Put the clothes you were wearing in a bag and put them in the freezer. Freezing it will contain any... Evidence," he said. She nodded and did so. Once everything was in the freezer, she got dressed.

This was the first time she started wearing big clothes. She picked out some sweatpants, a t-shirt and put her normally bouncy hair up in a messy bun.

"Ready to go?" Andre knocked on her door. She opened it and nodded. He didn't say anything about her appearence, but eyed her clothes strangely.

* * *

That was how she ended up here. Over the next few years, she started to change who she was.: dying her hair, getting more piercings, wearing bigger clothes. She never truely felt comfortable around anyone else except Andre, even though when she was going out with Beck, she kind of avoided him. But Andre had one thing that Beck didn't. He knew the truth about her. The real truth.

Two years after that party, two years after Jade met Andre. Four months since Beck and Jade had broken up: Jade was no longer angry. Beck was no longer afraid to move on: he was dating Tori now. Jade was happy for them, really, but she wished she could have some good news, herself.

Then, it happened.

* * *

The newspaper article, I mean. About a guy named Kyle Stevenson... Who had been arrested for the sexual assault of over fifteen minors by the time they caught up with him.

Jade had woken up the morning of this news with a strange weight on her bed. She opened her eyes a little to see a newspaper being shoved in her face. She sat up, thanking the Lord she had worn a t-shirt to bed instead of just her bra like normal.

"Hey there sleepy-head!" Andre grinned at her.

"Andre what the hell? You haven't done this in years!" She smacked at his arm.

"I know, but look!" He handed her the newspaper. As she read it, with each word, her frown faded and a smile replaced it.

"Andre! This is amazing!" She tackled him, his strong arms wrapping around her just like old times. They laughed whole heartedly at each other. And then, they were inches apart, and then...

He kissed her.

It didn't matter if it was the heat of the moment; once it started, neither wanted it to stop. Andre pulled away first, almost blushing, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ya know, I haven't seen you smile like that in ages, Jade," he said cockily.

"Oh and you think that's your doing, do you?" She giggled. He nodded and she hit his chest playfully. "You know what? I think I want to go back to blonde. What do you think?"

"I think everyone deserves to know the real Jade West, not the shell she was hidden by,"

"Do YOU know what?" He backed off a little bit. She bit back a smile as she said, "You're right..."

"Same old Jade," but she could hear the loving tone in his voice.

"It's finally over," she whispered, drifting back asleep.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? It took me forever to write! And I wrote it on my phone so everyone was like "DANG girl how long is that text?" So of course I countered with "Yo mamma!" Lol hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
